


when I kiss your salty lips

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bodyshots, D/s undertones, Drunk Sex, M/M, T is for trash, teen titans are for orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re up, Harper,” Donna slurs into his ear and Roy blinks once, dips forward and licks away the salt quickly, pulls back and downs the shot Donna hands him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I kiss your salty lips

It wasn’t Roy’s idea. It _wasn’t._

Okay, the tequila might have been Roy’s idea, but this -- Donna giggling as she sprinkles salt on Dick’s collarbone -- this was totally not his idea. 

They’ve already downed half the bottle and Dick’s eyes have that glassy look to them, his mouth still wet from the shot Donna tipped down his throat a few minutes ago, and he’s looking back and forth between Roy and Donna like he’s still not quite sure what’s happening.

“You’re up, Harper,” Donna slurs into his ear and Roy blinks once, dips forward and licks away the salt quickly, pulls back and downs the shot Donna hands him.

“Oops, forgot,” Donna says and crawls over to Dick, puts a lime wedge in his mouth. “You may continue.”

Roy glances up at Dick’s eyes for just a second, then leans forward and sucks the lime out of his mouth, feeling the heat of Dick’s chest against his own when they press together briefly. Dick licks his lips when Roy pulls back and there’s lime juice dripping down his chin and Roy --

“Your turn,” Donna says gleefully and pushes the salt shaker into Dick’s hands. “Gotta pee.”

Roy watches her as she stumbles off down the hall, looks back at Dick, wets his mouth.

“You can just --” Roy says and Dick pushes him back until Roy has to put his elbows down to keep from knocking his head on the carpet, thighs falling open for Dick to crawl between them and sprinkle salt haphazardly across his chest. 

Roy digs his fingers into the carpet when Dick drags his tongue up his breastbone, grabs one of Donna’s limes and holds it in his mouth, closes his eyes when Dick leans forward, hands braced on either side of Roy and sucks it out of his mouth. Roy opens his eyes when their lips touch for the briefest second and he sees Dick looking right back at him. 

Dick looks like he wants to say something, or like he’s going to start to pull away, so Roy says, “My turn," kneels in front of Dick and pushes him back against the couch, shoves a lime wedge in between Dick’s lips and sprinkles salt messily all over the side of his neck. He’s straddles Dick’s left leg and braces his hands on the couch behind them when he leans forward, licks the salt from Dick’s neck and doesn’t stop, drags his tongue all the way up to his jaw, sucks the juice from the lime with it still in Dick’s mouth and forgets about the tequila entirely when Dick’s hands come down on his hips and squeeze.

“Your turn,” Roy says, not giving Dick time to think, and scoots back, salts the star on his right pec himself and bites back a groan when Dick leans down, accidentally tongueing Roy’s nipple when he licks the salt away. When he dips his head to suck the lime out of Roy’s mouth Roy’s spits it out to the side, leans up and presses his mouth against Dick’s, licks at the lime juice all over his mouth.

“Roy --” Dick says and Roy says, _shut up_ , hooks his leg around Dick and flips their position, salts the groove of Dick’s hipbone and leans down to mouth at the skin there. 

“ _Roy_ \--” Dick says and Roy likes how wrecked he sounds right now, how his voice shakes a little when Roy tongues at his skin right above the waistband of his jeans. Dick tastes warm and salty and he wants to put his mouth all over him, taste every inch of him, see what other kind of noises he can draw out of him . “God, that’s --”

Roy’s rubbing his face against Dick’s cock now through his jeans, rubbing his own dick with his hand, and Dick says, “Please, Roy. Just --”

And Roy wants to come just from that, from Dick _asking_ him for this, like he actually wants it, like he -- 

“Yeah,” Roy murmurs. “Yeah, Dickie.”

Then he’s working Dick’s jeans off his hips and wrapping his hand around his stupid perfect cock, looking up to watch Dick’s face as he closes his lips around him. 

“Oh god,” Dick says, pushing Roy’s hair out of his eyes to look at him. “Roy. Oh god.”

Roy tongues at the slit, moans when Dick’s precome floods his tongue and Dick gasps at the vibrations around him, pushes up into Roy’s mouth and Roy feels his cock push up against the roof of his mouth.

And it’s good. Fuck, it’s better than good. This is everything Roy ever wants, all he ever _needs_ , just taking whatever Dick will give him. So maybe he goes a little too fast, works his mouth around Dick so hard that it starts making his jaw ache, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that Dick comes stupid fast, that he doesn’t even warn Roy before he does, that he comes all over Roy’s mouth when his hips jerk and his cock pops out of Roy’s mouth, smearing his lips and face with his come. In fact, he _loves_. it. 

He loves it so much that when Dick pulls at him, tries to get his hand down Roy’s sweats Roy just pushes his hand away, lays his cheek against Dick’s belly and says, “S’okay, I’m good. I already...”

“Oh,” Dick says, fingers twitching in Roy’s hair. “Wow.”

“Mm,” Roy says.

“Just from?”

“Mm,” Roy says again and hears Dick suck in a breath, mutter _wow_ again. 

They don’t move for the longest time. Roy’s comfortable where he is even though there’s carpet burn on his knees and a crick in his neck. Dick is warm and solid beneath him and Roy’s moved so that his ear is pressed against his chest and he can hear his heartbeating, steady and constant, just like he is. 

He doesn’t want to move. When they move they have to go to sleep and when they wake up Dick won’t remember any of this. He won’t, except for the fact that Roy knows he will, that Dick never lets himself so drunk that he loses control and can't remember things, but that’s how this works. They get drunk, Roy takes what Dick will give him, and in the sober daylight they pretend it never happened. Roy pretends Dick doesn’t stare at his mouth too long when he’s talking to him and Dick pretends that Roy doesn’t go pliant every time Dick touches him -- an arm around his shoulder, fingers pressing into the back of Roy’s neck -- like Dick could guide him right to the ground and he’d stay there until Dick told him otherwise.

They pretend.

But not very well.


End file.
